


The Crystal Sides

by Moon_In_The_Stars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Angst with a Happy Ending, Canceled, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_In_The_Stars/pseuds/Moon_In_The_Stars
Summary: It all began with the gem known as Rose Quartz, starting a war against her own kind and ended with the human-gem hybrid, named Thomas Universe, being born, left under the care of the three remaining Crystal gems, Logan the Azurite, Patton the off colored Aquamarine, and Roman the rubellite tourmaline. Life had been normal for twenty nine years after Thomas' birth, when three mysterious gems appear in Beach City with the intent of awakening the Cluster(This is my, uh, first fanfic. Don't expect much. Okie thank and btw it is nowhere near done RN soo patience por favor)THIS HAD BEEN CANCLED BUT IS CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN! THANKS AND BE SAFE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fiRst fiC d0nt bE r00d  
> (Tbh I don't care, I'm ded inside anyway)  
> Oh and Patton is an Aquamarine  
> Lo is an Azurite  
> Thomas is a replacement for Steven so he's a Rose Quartz or... The other gem he is *cough*  
> And Roman is a Tourmaline (Rubellite Tourmaline specifically)

“Logan, is there _supposed_ to be a giant hand in the sky, or am I just seeing things again?” Thomas was standing on the boardwalk with his guardians, Logan, Patton, and Roman. They were enjoying snacks from the Big Donut when the sky suddenly turned green and Logan mentioned something must have entered the atmosphere again. (probably another machine from Morganite, a gem whose been trying to restart the Kindergarten from Homeworld with his robots)

  
“Uh… Logan? Is that..”

  
“An era two gem warship.” Logan finished for Patton. The Aquamarine instinctively clung to the taller gem’s arm while Roman turned to Thomas.

  
“Thomas, call the mayor and tell him to evacuate the city immediately. These gems are dangerous.”

  
“What about you guys?”

  
“Thomas, we we've been protecting the Earth for thousands of years. When we turned against our own kind, we vowed to protect this planet, even if it meant risking our lives. We will do everything in our power to save your home, we promise. Now go warn the Mayor.” Logan began to sprint towards the beach, the other gems following behind him. Before they disappeared completely, the smaller gem turned to Thomas, attempting to give him a convincing smile but failing.

  
“We'll be ok, kiddo, promise.” And the Aquamarine sprouted wings of water and followed his team members, leaving the human-gem hybrid to contemplate staying with the gems or following the city to safety.


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I was going to write the Gems' backstory into the fic but I feel like they would've told Thomas their backstories by now (except the Pink diamond and Rose thing) so having them tell him in the story seems off. Should I just have flashback chapters or have them tell him anyway?

Just to be clear, Thomas is Steve's replacement, Pink Diamond is... Dead.. *cough*, there may be spoilers for SU so continue reading at your own risk, no, Garnet and Pearl existed in this AU but didn't survive the war, and no, Amethyst isn't here either

Logan's gem is an oval on his forehead (like Pearl's), Patton's is slightly deformed, looking more like a bean than a teardrop like other Aquamarines and is placed on top of where his heart would be, Roman's is a rectangle pneumonia his right upper arm. Virgil's is a circle on his left shoulder, Deceit's is replacing his left eye (circle), and Remy's is on his right palm. 

Also, Patton is an offcolor (a defective gem) because his gem is deformed (as stated above) which makes him taller than regular Aquamarines, has poor eyesight, has memory loss when poofed, and more fragile than usual. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ^^


	3. Important

I've decided that Imma scrap this story but not the AU! I didn't like where the story was going and I've done a lot of thinking so this is the end of this specific fic. I'm going to re-write it with the same idea but slightly different plot and I've tweeked the sides up a little bit. Plus the recent Steven bomb gave me new ideas. The new and improved fic will be out in a couple of days but if it doesn't get posted before the 20th, then expect it by the 23rd.

Thanks for your understanding!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add fusions or nahh?  
> (If you were wondering, yes, Greg is Thomas' dad, and yes, all the Beach Citizens are the same age.)


End file.
